


Merry SpnXmas

by Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, Knight Jo, Queen Charlie, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala/pseuds/Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala
Summary: The story of how Cho (Jo/Charlie) came to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/childothursday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fchildothursday).



         Jo stood outside of her Majesties tent, not feeling the cold as snow fell around her. A snap in the woods brought her from her day dreams, and she drew her sword, her leather armor silent as she moved. She took a step to the side blocking the entryway to the Queen Charlie's tent. She could hear the soft humming of her majesty and knew that no mater if she loved the Queen or not she would still giver her life against any threat. Another snap and a snow white wolf emerged from the thicket. Jo glared at the wolf and pulled out a whistle. Any mage could turn into a animal, no matter the power, but only a few could turn in to a dire wolf. Sounding the whistle the wolf growled, feeling the magic flow through it's body pulling it's human form to the surface. Jo watched in rapt attention as it twisted and popped, shifting back to a tall man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. 

"Ah so that is what Gabe did with his latest creation." 

Jo bowed her head to the mass General Lucifer and then smiled up at him. 

"General. How is it that you only travel by dire form? Drives me batty."

"Only because you have yet to discover your dire form Jo. How is her Majesty?"

"Good, simply going over battle plans."

"Good."

Jo stepped aside as Lucifer moved to enter the Queens tent. 

"Queen, may I enter."

"Yes."

        Jo went back to her post lost in thought about her dire form. Ten minutes later Lucifer walked out of the Queens tent, with the new battle plans for the brewing war. Soon night fell and Dean emerged from his tent to take over the duty of guarding the Queen.

 The night was spent with fever and painful bone growth and change. When Jo didn't get up the next morning Dean moved to check on her, and in her place found a mountain lion, with fur the color of her hair. Jo's soulful brown eyes slowly opened and took in Dean's shocked expression. Panic filled Jo as she tried to stand and felt four legs instead of two. Stumbling along Jo (with Dean's help) rushed to the Queen's blessing, seeing as she was the only grand Dire.

"Your majesty, Jo has finally formed her Dire."

Instantly Charlie walked from her tent, standing tall with a smile on her face.

"About time, don't you agree Jo?"

Jo nodded and sniffed Charlie's hand, trying to frown. The Queen never changed form, except in battle, so only a few knew what her dire form is, but Jo could simply smell it on her hand. Only Grand Dire's could smell other forms.

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

        Jo kept the fact that she was a Grand Dire to herself, not even telling her mother whom she told everything.   She couldn't take the pressure of lone ruling, and there was no chance that Charlie would want her so she kept it to her self Wondering what to do about the new development in her life. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two years later Jo woke to a blood curtailing scream, she tore from her tent mid change, and slammed into the monster attacking Charlie. Jo hadn't changed into her dire form since she first discovered it two years ago. She quickly dispatched the wolf and stood above Charlie checking her over. Charlie changed form and nipped at Jo's ear. Jo stared at the nine tailed fox before her that grinned at her, before walking into her tent. Best Christmas ever.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jo smiled at the tree that stood in the living room, reminding her of the Christmas that Charlie chose her to rule beside her. She laid a hand on her stomach and looked across the room at Gabe and Sam as they watched their son run around the room being chased by Dean and Cas. Charlie walked up behind Jo and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. 

"Merry Christmas babe."

Jo couldn't be happier. 


End file.
